Thomas and Bertie
Thomas and Bertie, retitled Thomas and Bertie's Great Race in American releases, is the fourteenth episode of the first season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episodes Agree to Disagree in 1989 and Field Day in 1991. Plot Thomas is waiting at a junction when a bus drives up alongside. The bus introduces himself as Bertie, who remembers Thomas from the time he took his passengers home after Thomas crashed into a snowdrift, and tells Thomas that he has come to help his passengers today. Thomas claims that he can go faster than Bertie. Bertie then challenges Thomas to a race. The drivers agree to the race, and Thomas and Bertie begin their race. Bertie draws in front at the beginning of the race, until he reaches the level crossing, where Thomas passes him and takes the lead in the race, and after that, the road leaves the railway, and Thomas stops at the next station to collect passengers. He tells them to get in quickly, and as he starts off again, he seeing Bertie zooming over the bridge and taking the lead. Thomas tries to catch up, but he has to stop at the next station. Thomas now feels sure that he will lose the race, but he feels better after a drink and starts off once more. Thomas manages to catch up to Bertie and takes the lead as he passes Bertie at the tunnel and makes it to the last station, winning the race. Everyone celebrates Thomas' victory, but they give Bertie a big cheer too. Bertie congratulates Thomas and tells him that to beat him over that hill, he would have to grow wings and be an airplane. The two friends often talk about their race, but Bertie's passengers do not like to be bounced like peas in a frying pan, and The Fat Controller warns Thomas not to race at dangerous speeds. Characters * Thomas * Bertie * Annie and Clarabel * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Terence (mentioned) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Elsbridge * Ffarquhar * Dryaw * River Els * The Windmill * Hackenbeck Tunnel * The Bus Yard * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Lower Arlesburgh Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Tank Engine Thomas Again. * Stock footage from Thomas and Gordon and Thomas and the Guard is used. * A reference to Thomas, Terence and the Snow is made. * The shot of Thomas passing the windmill, was featured in the show's original opening. Goofs * Thomas has Percy's tired face mask on when he puffs into Elsbridge. * The plane seen as Thomas leaves Dryaw has a clear disc for its propeller. * The narrator says "...the road left the railway...", but there is a road right next to Thomas. * At one point, Thomas is on Toby's old tramway. * Annie and Clarabel keep changing position throughout the race. * When Thomas and Bertie start their race, a camera's shadow can be seen. * In the restored version, studio equipment can be seen when Thomas pulls into Ffarquhar after the race. * The narrator says Bertie was fuming at the gates, but Bertie looks happy. * Because stock footage is used, sometimes Annie and Clarabel are not behind Thomas. * When Thomas meets Bertie at the beginning the end of the set is visible on the far left. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Thomas and Bertie Story Pack and Lets Have a Race set * Motor Road and Rail - The Big Race set and Thomas and Bertie set (discontinued) * Hornby - Thomas and Bertie Set * Take-Along - Let's Have a Race Set * Buzz Books - Thomas and Bertie In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ThomasandBertieUKtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:ThomasandBertietitlecard2.png|1985 UK title card File:ThomasandBertietitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:ThomasandBertie'sGreatRaceoriginaltitlecard.png|Original US title card File:ThomasandBertie'sGreatRace1993titlecard.png|1993 US Title Card File:ThomasandBertie'sGreatRace1999Title.png|1999 US Title Card File:ThomasandBertie'sGreatRaceUStitlecard.jpg|Restored US title card File:ThomasandBertieWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:ThomasandBertieGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:ThomasandBertieSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:ThomasandBertieBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese Title Card File:ThomasandBertieKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean Title Card File:ThomasandBertieSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:ThomasandBertieItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card File:ThomasandBertieHebrewtitlecard.png|Hebrew title card File:ThomasandBertie11.png File:ThomasandBertie24.png File:ThomasandBertie25.png|Bertie and the other bus File:ThomasandBertie.png File:ThomasandBertie26.png File:ThomasandBertie10.png File:ThomasandBertie7.png|Thomas File:ThomasandBertie27.png File:ThomasandBertie48.png File:ThomasandBertie49.png File:ThomasandBertie28.png File:ThomasandBertie29.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandBertie50.png File:ThomasandBertie51.png File:ThomasandBertie52.png File:ThomasandBertie31.png File:ThomasandBertie33.jpg File:ThomasandBertie53.png|Thomas' whistle File:ThomasandBertie54.png File:ThomasandBertie14.jpg|Thomas on Toby's old tramway File:ThomasandGordon60.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandBertie32.jpg File:ThomasandBertie56.png File:ThomasandBertie57.png File:ThomasandBertie34.jpg File:ThomasandBertie9.png|Thomas and Bertie at Elsbridge File:ThomasandBertie5.png|Bertie at a bus stop File:ThomasandBertie6.jpg File:ThomasandBertie58.png File:ThomasandBertie59.png File:ThomasandBertie35.png File:ThomasandBertie60.png File:ThomasandBertie2.jpg File:ThomasandBertie1.png|Bertie at the traffic light File:ThomasandBertie36.png|The traffic light File:ThomasandBertie61.png File:ThomasandBertie62.png File:ThomasandtheGuard44.jpg|Stock footage File:ThomasandBertie63.png|Ffarquahar File:ThomasandBertie3.jpg File:ThomasandBertie8.jpg|Thomas and Bertie File:ThomasandBertie38.jpg File:ThomasandBertie40.jpg|Bertie File:ThomasandBertie41.jpg File:ThomasandBertie4.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandBertie12.jpg File:ThomasandBertie13.jpg File:ThomasandBertie15.png File:ThomasandBertie17.PNG File:ThomasandBertie18.png File:ThomasandBertie21.PNG File:ThomasandBertie22.PNG File:ThomasandBertie23.PNG File:ThomasandBertie42.jpg File:ThomasandBertie43.png File:ThomasandBertie44.jpg File:ThomasandBertie45.png File:ThomasandBertie46.png File:ThomasandBertie47.jpg|Deleted Scene File:ThomasandBertie66.png Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayLet'sHaveaRaceSet.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TakeAlongGreatRaceSet.jpg|Take Along File:HornbyThomasandBertieSet.jpg|Hornby File:ThomasandBertieBuzzBook.jpg|Buzz book Episode File:Thomas and Bertie - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas and Bertie's Great Race - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US Narration File:Thomas and Bertie's Great Race - George Carlin American narration|George Carlin Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes